The HPLC analysis of verapamil in plasma has been modified to include its metabolite, demethylverapamil. The structures of a pyrrolizidine in S. fugax has been elucidated and synthesized. The structures of gastrolactone and diethyldiacetylmaleate have been revised. Urines of patients with unusual neuropathies have been examined for lipid abnormalities. Lung chemotactic factor has been found not to be a prostaglandin. Analgesic ascorbic acid-glyoxal conjugates have been examined by GC/MS. The 252Cf mass spectrometer being constructed at Texas A & M is operational.